1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle including an engine and an electrical component.
2. Description of Background Art
A configuration of a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle is known wherein an electrical component is disposed in an engine cover and an air inlet and an air outlet for a flow of air are provided forwardly or rearwardly of the electrical component of the engine cover. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-129958.
Incidentally, there is a limit to the amount of the flow of air capable of being fetched into the engine cover and there is the possibility that the cooling performance may degrade. Therefore, in order to cool an electrical component utilizing the flow of air positively, it seems recommendable to dispose the electrical component at a front location of a vehicle as far as possible.
However, if a cooled member which requires cooling such as an engine is positioned in the rear of the electrical component, then there is the possibility that the electrical component may disturb a flow of air to the cooled member.